


The Downfall of Adrien Agreste: Take Two

by Ashes_Writing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Félix are Twins, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Angry Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Butterfly Miraculous, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Redemption, Gen, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, How Do I Rate, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lila Rossi Redemption, Mentioned Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Mentioned Emilie Agreste, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peacock Emilie Agreste, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sad Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Song: I Have Questions (Camila Cabello), Song: Queen of Mean (Disney), Sort Of, Swearing, The Agreste Family Needs a Hug, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, stabby stab stab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes_Writing/pseuds/Ashes_Writing
Summary: Adrien Agreste, the teen model heartthrob is heartbroken to realise that his now ex-girlfriend has been cheating on him with someone he thought was a close friend. In an alternate reality where you can become a villain as soon as saying, ‘Yes Hawkmoth,’ how long will it take for the 15-year-old to reach his downfall, and maybe even death?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34





	1. I Have Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Downfall of Adrien Agreste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875381) by [2Random101 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/2Random101), [GachaStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachaStar/pseuds/GachaStar). 



> Yes, as you may tell from the title, this work shares the same name as the now orphaned, uncompleted work ‘The Downfall of Adrien Agreste’ which I happened to write. As you may also already know, the previous work was a complete bust, with me losing my creativity, my confidence, and the storyline. This in turn disappointed a lot of people, including myself. To make up for the poor way I left off my previous long fic, here is a fic which I’ve already finished planning, and contains a couple of elements that the original ‘T.D.O.A.A’ had.
> 
> Thanks to an anonymous, rather blunt, commenter, it made me realise the real story I wanted to write and not the one which I couldn’t carry on. So, thank you so much Anonymous for being brutally honest with me, since I couldn’t be with myself. 
> 
> Also, this chapter took me around two-three weeks to write, so every other chapter will take the same amount of time to write as well. 
> 
> P.S I had to delete my old account.

Inspired by: [I Have Questions by Kawaii ComicUvU](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=video&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwivoJ699MXuAhWNURUIHT-ACT4QtwIwAXoECAQQAg&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DcQAcY_B7RoM&usg=AOvVaw01BAck8SaJ-1ftHGqO5MGK)

Adrien felt his hand clench and unclench repetitively as he stared blankly at the two photographs on his lap. One of them, which was actually on his phone, wracked him with the feeling of utter betrayal, while the other gave him a sense of misplaced happiness. 

The day was a good one, as the summer sun shone brightly through his tall crystal-clear windows, and a delicate breeze drifted through the room. The weather, it seemed, was a perfect mirror opposite of how his mood was. 

While the sun egged on a vast number of tourists and natives to explore the so-called ‘City of Love,’ Adrien wanted nothing but to succumb to his overwhelming urge to dive underneath the covers and sleep. 

While the warmth invited the prospect of not having to cover up in thick layers of clothing, it made Adrien have to model in attire which he hated. 

And while all of these things would make Adrien have an excuse to see his friends, being social was the absolute last thing on his mind. 

How… how _could_ she? 

**How could the love of his life, his _everyday Ladybug_ , leave him to… _burn_ like this?!**

A heavy stone tumbled throughout Adrien’s body as he shoved the two objects of his lap and watched them clatter to the floor. 

**He was far too young to be this hurt.**

Not caring to pick the frame and phone up, Adrien collapsed with a thud upon his sofa and heightened his gaze to stare at the high ceiling. Once upon a time, Adrien had enjoyed having a huge room, but now that he reflected on it, Adrien realised that feeling was long gone. 

His room, along with the rest of the mansion, was cold and unwelcoming, and just being there even for a short period made him feel **doomed**. 

But luckily, Adrien thought ironically, when he and Marinette were still dating, only her presence in the mansion, however, limited, gave Adrien happiness. Gabriel never really approved of Marinette, so in a fit to keep her away from him, Gabriel made Nathalie tighten his schedule with Mandarin lessons, photoshoots and fencing training filling every free moment. Although Nathalie made sure that he had at least one hour every day to himself, he still didn’t feel grateful, even though he should’ve. If only he was given more time, maybe, just maybe, Mari would’ve been more open with him. They could’ve fixed their problems together, as one whole, just as they should be…

No, Adrien didn’t want to think about what could’ve been. The damage was done. 

Ever since Adrien had found out the truth, he had remained in his house and had… returned to his old habit. 

He hadn’t done it in nearly two years.

As Adrien turned his head around to see the disassembled sharpener lying motionless on his opaque white table, numbness bolted down his spine as he let sleep take over his body, leaving the tears begging to fall, dry. 

***

Moonlight cascaded into the room when a feeling of consciousness came back to him. Rubbing his weary eyes, Adrien stood up and stretched, only to see that bandages were wrapped around his arms while Plagg was snoozing upon his bed. An odd feeling of happiness and gratefulness warmed his blood, and he almost smiled when the reason why he needed those bandages came to light, and he shut that feeling right out. 

He was so pathetic. 

Adrien glided across the floor to his bed and taking a deep breath, he slumped down at the edge of the bed, burying his head in his knees. 

He was doing a lot of that lately. 

**Didn't… didn't Marinette _care_ anymore?**

**Did Marinette care?**

**Why didn't _Ladybug_ care?**

Images of him sacrificing his life for her over and over again while being Chat Noir flashed across his mind as his throat tightened and he bit his lip with such a force it was a surprise that they didn't bleed. 

Snapshots of them sharing André's ice-cream, having their first kiss, confessing their feelings for one another and other happy memories overwhelmed Adrien's brain as he felt his eyes moisten. 

Snippets of him comforting her, sharing tears together whirled around in his brain as the tears threatening to fall poured freely down his cheeks. 

**They had gone through so, so much, but she didn't care.**

_**Why didn't she care?!** _

**He was there for her when everyone was against her, he supported her when Lila was lying _again,_ he was just _there._**

**But now, she was gone from his life, while he was here, crying his heart out.**

Defeated sobs rang out during the night as Adrien realised what he needed to do, and a grim smile covered his face for the first time in a while.

***

Adrien was never good with confrontation. That was especially evident when Adrien told Mari to take the high road. But the next day, a Saturday, was the day that Adrien knew that he would need to change. Knowing that Marinette would be in the park, and having a photoshoot, it created the perfect scene for Adrien to confront Mari.

So Adrien dragged himself out of bed, forced himself to put on some clothes and clean up. He hadn't taken a shower in a couple of days. 

He hadn't spoken to her in days either. 

They'd only been broken up for a couple of days when Adrien found out the true reason why she was so bent on breaking up. 

The photographers weren't entirely pleased with the bandages Adrien had procured, and neither was Gabriel, but Nathalie managed to wade off the lectures from both parties.

After a dozen photos or so were taken, Adrien and the team decided to take a break from the constant posing, and make-up slathering as they had begun to sweat at an ugly rate.

Adrien was gulping down an icy glass of water when a familiar voice sent chills down his spine and swept into his consciousness. 

Adrien felt his heart clench. 

**He had some questions for her.**

***

Nino wasn’t entirely happy to be with Marinette and Alya at the moment. Sure, being with his girlfriend and friend was alright, but the fact that Marinette had cheated was nothing to be proud of…

***

Of course, Adrien never even knew that Ladybug was Marinette of all people and the only people who were exclusively in the hero team, (minus Queen Bee and Chat Noir) knew that fact. 

And anyway, Chat had already begun to date someone else around two months ago, and when Ladybug started dating Viperion, he wasn’t at all jealous, since they only started to date two weeks ago. 

Nino found out that Ladybug was Marinette four months ago. 

After the untimely death of Master Fu, Marinette decided that she needed all the help she could get. In a fit, she gave the turtle to him, the fox to Alya, the snake to Viperion, and surprisingly, the bee to Chloe. 

Even though Chloe was a bitch in recent years, the new-found friendship and peace between her and Ladybug paved the way to redemption. Of course, Chloe acquired her miraculous 1 ½ months later after the rest of the team received theirs, as Chloe would never have proved herself in such a short period of time. 

And so, the Hero team was created, with Chat Noir and Ladybug being the OG Leaders, while Viperion, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge and himself were ‘helpers’ as it were.

Yes, it was a rather odd pick with Viperion, but since he later found out that he was Luka, that wasn’t so strange. Luka was trustworthy enough. As it so happened, everyone ended up revealing themselves- when Chat Noir and Queen Bee weren’t there. 

When asked why she didn’t want them to be involved, Ladybug just brushed it off, saying that she didn’t want them to know yet, which was somewhat understandable. 

Nino didn’t press on. 

While all these major developments were happening, another change happened too, and Adrien started to date Kagami, but then she proceeded to have a mutual break up with him. Kagami had made up her mind that she wanted to be ‘the best version of herself’ while Adrien realised he didn’t love Kagami. 

He loved Marinette.

How Adrien came to that conclusion was a mystery to Nino, but Nino would be lying if he wasn’t somewhat relieved, as now he and Alya could finally stop making fruitless attempts to bring them together.

As soon as Adrien confessed to Marinette, she confessed too, and the rest was history.

They dated faithfully until Marinette...

Until Marinette ‘got bored.’

In short, Luka fell into the picture. 

As Mari had spent more time with him during numerous akuma fights and Kitty Section band practices, it was no wonder that the two soon fell for each other. Even though Luka tried to tell Marinette that Adrien and herself should have broken up before acting on their feelings, Mari couldn’t bring herself, to tell the truth, even when they had eventually broken up. 

Nino wasn’t surprised that Adrien was angry, but he would’ve never have thought that Adrien would have acted the way he did.

***

Adrien dashed towards the trio, his heart pounding, adrenaline pulsing through his veins. He had to do this, he just had to. God, he had never felt so… anger ridden before. How could she? How? How could a girl so sweet, so kind, be so…

Adrien was lost for words at this point. Was this even real? Hopefully, this was just some badly written fanfiction and Adrien had the misfortune to be living through it, but Adrien needed answers. And only Marinette had them.

As Adrien made it to the trees, he realised how picture-perfect they looked together. Nino and Alya were sharing a picnic while Marinette was sketching up a new design in her sketchbook, relishing underneath the shade of the overhanging tree. 

Sneaking through said trees, and trying to keep his voice at an even level, Adrien tapped on Marinette’s shoulder.

Frightened by the sudden touch, Marinette's head jolted up straight, shock evident through her body language. When realising it was him, however, Marinette tensed up and forced on a smile. 

‘Ah! Oh… it’s you. Hi Adrien!’

Unwavered by her obvious discomfort of him being there, Adrien crouched down to her level and stared into her piercing eyes which had hints of fear edging them. 

‘Mari? We need to talk.’

The little colour left in her face drained away as she began to fiddle with her loose hair and shot a glance at Alya and Nino, who was having a rather... intimate moment. Narrowing his eyes at where her eyes had trailed to, Adrien added, ‘In private?” and stood up. 

Sensing that she would have to do this, Mari shut her black sketchbook and threw it in her bag. 

‘Fine, let’s talk.’

***

While the Gorilla was searching to see where the boy had disappeared off to now, loud shouting entered his consciousness, and he let out a gruff groan. 

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, the Gorilla was met with a rather interesting sight. Two figures were in the dark corner of the park circling each other seeming to have some sort of stare down. Adrien had tears glossing over his eyes while Marinette had her arms crossed daring him to carry on. Neither of them realised that the Gorilla was there. Sighing, the Gorilla kept watch, not in the mood to deal with hormonal teenagers. 

***

‘-tell me, **who the hell you think you** are by cheating on me with Luka?! **You’ve got some nerve trying to tear my faith in you apart!** ’

Marinette opened and closed her mouth, and widened her eyes in shock. 

‘What? I never cheated on you with Luka! Look, Adrien, I’m sorry everything happened the way it did but now you are just being ridiculous! I broke up with you before I did anything- I mean,’ Marinette eyes darted all about the place as she realised she slipped up, ‘I haven’t even done anything with him! I have no obligation to apologise!’

Adrien’s breath hitched as he heard Marinette expand on her lie as he clenched his fists. 

How dare she lie so blatantly?! 

‘ _No,_ ’ the rational side of him warned. He needed to calm down. 

_Calm down._

Adrien walked up to Marinette, closing the gap between them and stuck his index finger in her face. 

‘Oh, really Marinette? I remember that you and _Viperion_ looked _exceptionally_ cosy on that rooftop, don’t you agree? Virtually everyone in Paris knows that the two of you are _dating.’_

Adrien blinked at Marinette, who gave the impression of someone who had just been slapped.

‘Are you kidding me? You know..?’

Marinette’s strong voice weakened to a whisper as she shook her head in denial and regret, while her hands dropped down to her sides in defeat. Adrien knew that she was Ladybug?

The confirmation of both of Adrien’s assumptions being proved sent daggers slicing savagely through his already shattered heart. Letting out a bitter chuckle, he retorted,

‘ **Yes _, M’lady_ I do! Now tell me, why would you have played your own partner for a fool?! I should have never, ever ever trusted you!**’

Marinette began to recoil as Adrien said his nickname for her, and by the time he was screaming, she was trembling, with tears forming at the edges of her eyes. Adrien… Adrien was Chat Noir?! 

’I never meant to hurt you Adrien, I still care about you... this wasn’t supposed to happen...’

Despite the attempts at an apology whirling around in her head, the thoughts never reached her vocal cords, and fear over taking her, she whisked around and ran away.

Ice shot through Adrien as his knees buckled, and the tears trickling down his cheeks abruptly stopped. **What happened to her and him against the world? Why wasn’t Marinette the person that she swore that she would be?**   
**  
Adrien had questions, and those questions were haunting him.**

Footsteps thundered towards Adrien, and Adrien was met with the concerned brown eyes of Nino.

_Nino._

‘Adrien what happened? I saw Marinette run away, are you ok? Do you-’

Adrien slammed Nino’s hand away.

‘Go the fuck away Nino! I don’t want to speak with a traitor like you!’

Nino sat down next to Adrien and frowned, then took off his cap.

‘Look dude, I’m sorry, I just didn’t know what to do…’

Adrien cut Nino off and slapped him.

‘Didn’t know what to do my ass! Just go!’

Hurt spreading all across his face, Nino touched his now throbbing cheek and stood up, slumping his shoulders. 

‘Oh god Nino, I’m sorry…’

Nino walked away, not acknowledging Adrien’s apology.

Silence met Adrien.

‘You really fucked up now, huh Adrien…’

Adrien decided to ignore Plagg’s statement. 

He was all alone. 

She was a liar.

He betrayed him.

He was alone. 

Alone.

Alone. 

Alone. 

ALONE. 

ALONE. 

Adrien didn’t see the black butterfly advancing towards him until it was too late. 

  
  



	2. King (Queen) of Mean: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tries not to be a shit dad for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have been inspired by Doki Doki Precure to write the beginning of this chapter, but we don’t talk about that!
> 
> Also, for some reason, I absolutely loved writing this chapter. It was just so fun!

Dark.

Everywhere was dark.

No matter how hard Adrien tried to focus his eyes and see anything else and the hazy glowing outlines of his body floating in a chasm of nightmares, nothing else appeared. Only him and his body suspended in some weird place. 

Jolts of unbearable pain whizzed around in his chest, and as Adrien looked down at his body, he tried to suppress his screams. A black, skin tight, shimmering jumpsuit seemed to act as a second layer of skin, as it covered his body from the tips of his fingers all the way to the toes on his feet. All that was irrelevant though. 

Dark, pulsing indigo veins traveled all across his jumpsuit, forcing themselves to one location only, the akuma shaped hole of where his heart should have resided. Luminescent mist seemed to trace the edges of said hole, and Adrien’s hand went to cover his mouth in disgust and shock. 

‘What the hell?’

The creepiest thing about this whole situation was that even when he had questioned his very existence in this place in his head, his voice echoed all around the infinite darkness that was overwhelming him. 

‘Ah, Adrien, or should I say _Chat Noir_. So lovely of you to join me.’

The dim light in the distance soon grew bright as a blurry individual advanced towards Adrien. As the figure neared, the mask shrouding his face clearly defined the person that he truly was.

Adrien felt bile rise to his throat as he stared down at the man he grew to hate. 

‘Hawk Moth,’ Adrien spat out with disgust. 

‘So it wasn’t enough to send akumas out at ungodly hours of the night and terrorise the whole of Paris, but you also had to go after one of us personally.’ Adrien readied his body in a fight or flight stance. ‘Well, good luck trying to akumatize _me_ , I’m not going to do any of your sick bidding, no matter what reason you give me! I’ll always be there to save Paris!’

Adrien tried to walk away, just like Hawk Moth had done, but this time, he couldn’t move at all. 

‘ _Putain de merde_?!’

Hawk Moth tittered disapprovingly, and with a click of his fingers, ropes bound Adrien’s legs and arms, trapping him in a cocoon, which gave him the impression of a certain yellow Shōta Aizawa.

A malevolent smirk outlined the features of Hawk Moth’s face as Adrien began to struggle, trying to break free. But it was no good, the silvery strands bounding him seemed to have been made of an unbreakable substance.

Beads of sweat trickled down the sides of Adrien’s forehead as Hawk Moth strided forward, and lifted up Adrien’s chin. The cool fabric of his gloves sent chills down Adrien’s spine, but the emotions trapped inside the voidless eyes of Hawk Moth confused him. Why did Hawk Moth seem sad?

‘Now son, what did I say about swearing?’

Adrien’s blood ran cold as his eyes widened trying to comprehend what Hawk Moth was implying.

Gone were the emotions of sympathy. Only betrayal rang through his ears.

Adrien opened his mouth but no sound came out, not even a squeak or a whimper. Adrien shook his head at the utter audacity of it all.

Luke Skywalker anyone?

Adrien didn’t know what to feel. How could his father end up being the one who he was destined to fight? How could his father be the cause of so many deaths? Sure, ‘miraculous ladybug’ was a thing, but still! How could he?! And trapping him like this? Akumatizing him by the heart…?

Hawk Moth sighed as he clicked his tongue, releasing Adrien, moving him to a sitting position. Hawk Moth slumped down in front of him and looked deeply into his son’s emerald orbs. An unreadable emotion painted them, and Adrien felt himself holding back his anger.

Hawk Moth opened his mouth to speak.

‘This place is your mind Adrien. The very place where we can retrieve the power we need to bring back your mother. Just say, ‘Yes Hawk Moth’, then all this pain will finally be over.’

Adrien looked at his father incredulously . His mother? What kind of sick mind game was this? 

‘I know this is hard Adrien. But you miss her. _I_ miss her. I know the both of us need her back. We both love her so much. Can’t you do this, for her?’

The volcano bubbling inside Adrien erupted as he pushed Hawk Moth’s outstretched hand away. With much difficulty, Adrien stood up, and his heart burned again. The darkness was spreading, and Adrien was beginning to lose control. 

‘Don’t you _dare_ bring mother into this Father! She’s dead! She’s gone! Don’t you understand? You can’t bring back people from the dead with the miraculous wish!’

Hawk Moth’s expression became unreadable, which only further aggravated the teen.

‘How can you say this is all for her, huh? How can you drag her name into your own mess? The mess that killed so many people, including your own son?!’

Adrien began to breathe heavily, and with all the force he could muster, he screamed,

_‘Would mother even want to come home to a monster like you?!’_

It became so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

Anger contorted Hawk Moth’s face as he grew rigid, but then an overwhelming sadness and regret replaced it as Gabriel uttered ‘Dark Wings Fall.’ 

Sitting on his knees, Gabriel gestured to Adrien to do the same, and Adrien reluctantly sat down, crossed his legs and arms, and dared the man to open his mouth.

‘Speak.’

Truth be told, Adrien was quite baffled at this sudden change in attitude and atmosphere, but considering that Gabriel was now defenceless, and was actually cooperating, Adrien had no problem with hearing him out. 

‘I’m sorry Adrien, my dear son,’ Gabriel started hesitantly, his voice soft. Adrien raised his eyebrows. Dear son? Ha, like his past behaviour could count as loving his ‘dear son.’ Did he honestly forget why they were in this mess in the first place? But if Gabriel wanted to believe that, Adrien would just let him.

He was just tired at this point. 

‘I know it’s my mess. But you have to understand, that’s why I’m doing this for her. I want to fix it.’

The angered teen in front of Gabriel faltered slightly. Gabriel took a deep breath. He knew that he had fractured the relationship with his son to the point that glue wouldn’t do anything, but if he could get Adrien to just listen, maybe they could use cement to fix and bring them together. 

Maybe. 

‘I have to live with the guilt that I pushed my wife over the edge every day. I have to live with the fact that I pushed my wife over the edge every day. I have to live with the fact that I pushed her to over use the peacock miraculous-’

Adrien looked up sharply. 

‘What do you mean? What does the peacock have anything to do with this? Father, _what did you do?!_ ’

Gabriel looked at Adrien, taken aback by the harsh, accusing tones of his son. Running his hand through his freshly coiffed hair, Gabriel shuddered, water glittering over his eyes. Recalling everything, all the words he had been holding back all these years came out in a rush. 

‘We heard of the miraculi in Tibet. We heard of a spell that could be unlocked by the use of the peacock and butterfly, which would grant us the power to have a child.’

Adrien’s lip trembled slightly.

‘A child?’

Gabriel rested his hand upon Adrien’s shoulder, the pain in Adrien’s voice taking him aback. Attempting to assure Adrien, Gabriel said,

‘Yes Adrien, a child. But dear god, don’t think that this is your fault. It’s not.’

Adrien let go a breath he didn’t realise he was holding as Gabriel continued.

‘Emélie and her sister Ámelie, were both infertile. But this power… it could heal them. It could grant them the power to have children, something that they both desperately wanted.’

‘We found the miraculi. We found the book. Emélie, bless her soul, wanted us to try the power on her first.’

‘And..?’

‘And it worked. It took us a year, but we were blessed with two beautiful sons.’

Adrien froze. 

‘...Two?’

Gabriel nodded in affirmation.

‘Two,’ he responded. ‘One of the twins was called Félix, while the other…’

Gabriel softly smiled at Adrien. 

‘Was you.’

Gabriel looked shocked as Adrien began to grin widely, then started to laugh hysterically. 

‘Oh my god!’ Adrien wheezed. 

‘Felix, is my _twin? My brother!? We’re the pea-tterfly twins!_ That explains so _much…’_

Adrien held his stomach and laughed and laughed and laughed. Gabriel frowned, but as his lip started to curl and he realised how funny the situation was, he joined in the melodic harmony. The laughter soon came to a screeching halt as Adrien calmed down first and asked,

‘But Father, what happened next?’

Gabriel calmed down as well, and looked down. 

‘When Ámelie found out that we suddenly had twins, she was elated, yet downtrodden. How could her infertile sister suddenly have one child, let alone twins?’

‘Emélie’s heart broke for Ámelie. She decided that the older of the twins, Félix, could be adopted in her sister’s family. Originally I was against it, but Ámelie has her way around these things.’

Gabriel let out a hollow chuckle. 

‘Félix Agreste was now Félix Graham De Vanily. We now had one son through legal means. They went off to England, while we stayed here in Paris. Years went by. Emélie started to tinker with the miraculous, testing out what she could do with each of them, and her health started to decline. She was bent on having more children.’

‘So was I.’

‘When Emélie found out that she would likely be cursed through the means of artificially creating a child again, she wanted to stop. But I pushed her. She began to cough up blood, and dizzy spells overwhelmed her. You might remember this Adrien.’

Adrien nodded grimly.

‘I didn’t care. That was my mistake. We had never realised that the Peacock was damaged, but when we did, it was far too late.’

‘Emélie fell into a deep coma.’

‘I was so _scared_ and ashamed of myself. Had I not pushed her to the limit, then Emélie would still be here, living her best life. But she’s stuck at the bottom of a cold chamber, hovering between life and death.’

‘You know where she is, Father?’

Gabriel gave a slight nod.

‘After long hours into the night, I finally realised that I could use the Ladybug and Cat miraculous to bring her back. After a couple of months, I opened up the miraculous, the butterfly, that I had hidden away, and confirmed my suspicions with my kwami, Nooroo.’

‘You know the rest.’

Adrien was rendered speechless. 

Gabriel straightened his posture and determination crossed his face. ‘I want to fix the mistake I made. I want you and Emélie to be happy. Even if it means I’m not there with the both of you, I want to give you, the people I dearly love, to live. That’s why I need your help Adrien. Will you do it? I’ll do anything to bring her back.’

Adrien looked at Gabriel, then looked down at his hands. The burning had finally stopped. It was as if he was _embracing_ the darkness. 

‘I-I need some time to process.’ Adrien said with an air of finality. ‘I can’t really trust you Father, not after what you did to hurt me. And Mother. And it’s not like I already got my heart stomped all over. I mean, that’s pretty much why I got akumatized. But if it will bring _ma mére_ back, if it means that she’ll be happy, then… I’ll do it. It’s not like I have anything to really live for anymore. I still don’t really know what to think.’

Gabriel reached out to Adrien and buried his head to his son’s shoulder. 

‘I’m sorry for the pain I caused you. I’m sorry that it had to turn out like this. But son, thank you so, so much. I love you Adrien Agreste, don’t you ever forget that.’

Adrien lifted his hands to hug Gabriel back, tears pouring down his face. The words that he had always wanted to hear were finally said. He couldn’t forgive his Father, but he finally understood him. And that was worth all the while. 

They stayed like that for seconds that seemed like days, unsaid words being spoken between them. 

‘Thank you Adrien. I love you,’ Gabriel said, his voice thick.

‘I love you too Father…’

Gabriel pulled back, his eyes teary, but his face smiling. 

‘Make me proud, _Chat Blanc.’_

And with a soft _pop,_ Gabriel vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise that we haven’t even got into the actual song, but I really wanted to do some background into Adrien accepting to help Gabriel. 
> 
> Do not ask me about the whole infertility thing, because to be honest, I don’t really know how it would work myself. But let’s just forget that exists. 
> 
> Do I believe that Adrien would defy his Ladybug? 
> 
> In canon, definitely no. But this is not canon, but a random story I came up with since my artistic ability is equal to zero. I want to see all these chapters I’ve gotten planned as animatics, but as that will never happen, I decided to just write instead. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2: The King of Mean-Part 1! 
> 
> Feel free to comment constructive criticism! I love receiving comments. 
> 
> Also, question of the day!  
> What is your favourite ice cream flavour? Mine is honeycomb. 
> 
> (By the way, you might realise that I use British English to write, not American.)


	3. The King (Queen) of Mean: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien decides to get his revenge mwah hahahahahahahahaha. Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it’s my longest yet, at over 4000 words. And I’m so, so sorry for not updating. I had all of it written down in my notebook, but it took so long to transfer it here. I also can’t write fighting scenes to save my life.

Inspired by: [ King of Mean by Aishite ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5qnijlPfUY) and [ King & Queen of Mean by Yuzu's Life ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-56yIY16K8)

* * *

Adrien stared at the empty space where his Father had stood just mere seconds before, recalling the events that had taken place, feeling colder than ever before. 

_Mon Dieu,_ how long were they even speaking for? Adrien got serious ' _Harry Potter Et les Reliques de la Mort'_ vibes from just being here, as it seemed like days that he was in this weird limbo place. Adrien looked down upon the ground at his feet, then dragged them towards his chest, hugging them tightly.

Was that overwhelming guilt really the only reason responsible for Adrien not getting his chance at having a father? Was that honestly why Gabriel pushed Adrien so far away, not wanting for him to get hurt anymore?

If that truly was the case, then that would explain everything that Gabriel did to Adrien in the last few years. God, that was messed up on so, so many levels, which was even messier than the remains of Adrien's sanity after all the things that had happened to him in the past couple of hours. 

The confession of Marinette’s betrayal rang fresh through his ears. The tears of his father brought some kind of misplaced sense of warmth to Adrien’s heart. The hurt on Nino’s face flashed across his mind. Adrien closed his eyes and breathed deeply, burying his head in his knees.

 **_‘I'm... I'm so tired of pretending,_ ** ’ Adrien softly whispered to the void empty space. **_'Where's my happy ending? I followed all the rules, I drew inside the lines, I never asked for anything that wasn't mine...’_ **

Adrien had done so much. He knew that he was never capable of retrieving his happily ever after, but now that he was about to risk his whole life for the sake of his mother's, this was getting too much to bear. What about him? Adrien knew that he should be grateful for his mother's sake, but was throwing his chance away to be a normal teenager really a sacrifice that he should have been forced to make?

It sounded narcissistic, sure, but wasn't Adrien Paris' golden boy? Wasn't he the person so many people looked up to and admired? If so, then why wasn't he allowed a chance at happiness? He never asked to be famous, he never asked to be rich, but he certainly played this part in his games. Were all of Adrien's sacrifices just made in vain? 

**_I waited patiently for my time, but when it finally came, she called his name_**

Adrien grimaced, energy beginning to crackle around him as he stretched out his body posture and stood up. Resentment and bitterness boiled in Adrien's nervous system as he kicked at an imaginary rock.

It just wasn't fair! It wasn't fair at all! Adrien was notorious for truly knowing the fact that life wasn’t fair, but it certainly did not help tame his anger.

Ladybug and Marinette, the two girls who made so, so many mistakes were forgiven so goddamn easily, just because they were only ‘teenagers’ who didn't have the brain of a rational adult. 

Guess Paris didn’t know but their sweet saviour was a dirty little cheater, liar and stalker did they?

They couldn't even talk it out like normal people could they? Just, 'Hey Adrien, we have to break-up because my mental wellbeing is shite.’ 

_And_ when Adrien confronted her, she just had to make a big scene, running off crying with crocodile tears. Adrien just wanted to vomit and yell obscenities whenever he had the mere thought of his bugaboo. 

Dieu, what kind of name was that anyway? What the hell was Adrien thinking? 

Disgusting.

He had waited so patiently and bended so far for Marinette, but as soon as the whole debacle with his father happened, he felt as though he was snapping beyond repair. 

_Of course_ the time when Adrien didn’t have to wait for his father to say ‘I love you' to his son was when he was unmasked to be a fucking supervillain. 

**_Now I feel this overwhelming pain, I mean it's in my veins, I mean it's in my brain_ **

Adrien gripped his hair in agony, knives slicing through his skin as his eyes glimmered into a fiery gold, before flashing back to it's usual green. The pain Adrien had felt throughout all the years kicked him in one go, and he was barely left standing. 

The tears. 

The verbal berating. 

The betrayal.

Everything that he had ever been through flushed across his eyes, and Adrier felt as though Death was approaching by the way his veins froze up, maximising all his hurt, chucking it into his brain.

**_My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train_ **

Adrien hated this feeling of weakness. He hated it so freaking much. Adrien couldn’t even think coherently anymore, dark clouds obscuring his better judgement .

Betrayal.

Anger. 

Loneliness. 

BetrayalAngerLonelinesBetrayaAngerLoneliness

BETRAYALANGERLONELINESS

**_I'm kinda like a picture with a broken frame_ **

Suddenly, the pain subsided, and everything became clear. 

Crystal Clear. 

While Adrien had been a hypocrite before by bad mouthing his father even after agreeing to the dark side, he realised that his father was right about one thing. 

This was for his mother.

No matter how confused his thoughts were in an incoherent mess, that single fact rang clear throughout the sea of stormy voices. He needed to save his mother, no matter how broken or shattered his once perfect facade was, he wanted to save her. She deserved to live, to breathe, to be happy!

Adrien would do everything to bring her back. 

**_I know exactly who to blame_**

Adrien felt his skin prickle as its mystical glow slowly lifted him into the blue air, power whirling through his hair. A nasty smirk lifted his frowning lips as he realised what the only thing was standing in his way. The goddamn stupid miraculous. The mere thing which had the power to tear his family apart. He didn't care that the only reason why he was still living on the planet was because of them- he couldn't have cared less about that. His mother would never have fallen into a deep coma, his father would never have stained his soul by creating akumas, and Marinette, the girl who he still fucking cared about even though he wanted to see her bleed, wouldn't of had a way to break his heart. Those stupid, stupid miraculous!

**_I never thought of myself as mean_ **

Adrien never thought that he was mean. He wasn't perfect, but at least he thought he was doing something right. Unfortunately, he was mistaken.

**_I always thought that I'd be the King_ **

Adrien didn't care that he had just turned his back on countless civilians. Adrien didn't care that he was accepting to be evil. If the world, which wasn't as black and white as he originally thought, shunned and belittled him just for being himself, then what better way was there to receive what he deserved then by changing? Everyone deserved what they deserved , right?

Then Adrien deserved to be happy and have a complete family

**_And there's no inbetween_ **

And the truth was, well, there was no middle ground between having a shitty life and one built on happiness. Hardship was a common factor in all healthy lives, but couldn’t anyone give him the break he deserved? 

**_'Cause if I can't have that_ **

If Adrien couldn't be happy, if he couldn't have a normal family, if he couldn't have love ...

**_Then I would be the Leader of the dark and the bad_ **

Then Adrien would take matters into his own hands and take what he deserved.

**_Now there's a devil on my shoulder where the angels used to be_ **

Was this the raw, powerful unger that people faced once controlled by the akuma? Was this the overwhelming urge to to get merciless revenge coursing through his veins? Was this the feeling of embracing the devils which replaced the angles on his shoulders ?

**_And he's calling me the king_ **

If so, Adrien _relished_ it. 

*

A blinding light shook Adrien to the core, and he was lifted higher and higher until everything faded to black. His eyes flickered back to consciousness as he stood up, purple crackling energy illuminating the silvery white leather of his costume and as power soared through his once weak body. Cackles entered the air as Chat Blanc took off into the stormy grey sky, his dark magenta eyes glaring fiercely.

*

Taking advantage of the thick amount of trees camouflaging his vast size, a large figure loomed over the black and green ring glowing faintly in the array of grass. Picking it up with care, he eyed it carefully, then looked up to the heavens and mumbled a silent prayer.

_‘God, if you really do exist, please save the world from the powerful beings that are known as hormonal teenagers.’_

*

**_Being nice was my pastime, but I've been hurt for the last time_ **

Chat Blanc was merciless. The desperate, frightened screams of Parisians succumbing to his deadly cataclysm did not crack Chat Blanc's clouded judgement, and he felt no sympathy to those whose lives were cut short due to it. His sole goal was to cause mayhem, which would lure the so-called ‘ _Héroes de Paris’_ to their impending doom. 

That is of course, if Ladybug didn’t have the guts to take him on herself. Chat Blanc moved along to hop across the rooftops, feeling slightly bored. The crumbling of buildings and alarmed cries were so underwhelming and Chat Blanc was desperate for the taste of blood. How could he have ever been one of them? A total fake?

 _‘But no longer,’_ Chat Blanc thought as he settled upon the Bridge Seine, flicking a small destructive ball at André’s retreating ice cream van dazedly. He watched as it exploded. André sent a look at Chat Blanc which was reminiscent of a kick puppy’s face. Chat Blance glared back. 

No longer would he be the saviour of Paris. No longer would he be the teenage sunshine, allowing insults, berating and betrayal poison his life with a smile upon his face. No longer would he need to feel pain, anger, anguish and the need to drag a blade over his fragile skin. No longer would he allow his father to send out akumas, no, Chat Blanc would be the very last akuma sent by him, and he would get the job done, no matter the personal cost. 

**_And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me._ **

The rushing wind stung Chat Blanc's face as he began to inspect his long, knife like claws, having destroyed half the bridge already. Chat Blanc began to pace along the railing, muttering darkly, his masked face contorting in anger. 

So it wasn't enough that the ‘Lady of Luck’ herself hadn’t shown her face yet, but the Parisians kept on crying for her, begging to be rescued by their ‘only’ saviour. Tch. Did Chat Noir honestly mean nothing to them? Obviously not! They were relying on Ladybug, the same person who used her ex-boyfriend like a goddamn toy. 

Honestly, didn’t their love for one another mean nothing to Marinette? Was he just another pawn in her games? 

Oh, and while Chat Blanc was thinking about girls who him, what about Chloe? The blonde haired brat? Sucking up to Ladybug as if she was the only hero that she could look up to? Chat Blanc scrunched up his nose in disgust. How could his so-called best friend abandon him like that? Spending more time with Sabrina than him? They were childhood best friends, attached at the hip! Yet she didn't even notice that his world was slowly crumbling down. And the thing that pissed him off the most? 

How the hell did she become the hero while he became the villain?

And Lila. Chat Blanc had no vocabulary in his extensive dictionary to describe the boiling disdain he had for the sausage haired Italian freak. She lied, she manipulated, she threatened, and she hurt so many people, but as soon as her lies were exposed and she quote on quote ‘apologised’, she automatically received redemption? Chat Blanc rolled his eyes so hard and threw another ball at the water in anger, and watched the mini tsunami. What the hell was his life, ‘My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic?’

So fucking what if she received redemption? Did it change the past just because she got therapy now? No, it fucking did not. Chat Blanc certainly did not give a shit that she was going to a shrink to crocodile cry over her misfortune. Chat Blanc clenched his fists. He was not going to let anyone, including that snake, to take advantage of him. 

No one would ever hurt him ever again .

**_The anger burns my skin, third-degree_ **

Red. Magenta. Garnet. Whatever you called it. All of them were her colours. The colour of love. The colour of anger. The colour of danger. 

‘Ah Milady! So lovely of you to join me!’ 

Chat Blanc spat out the words in disgust, his rage oozing out of his body in morbid anticipation. Oh how he wanted to see her bleed, the girl who broke his heart. If she _did_ have any blood that is. 

Ladybug carefully walked through the debris and flames, her mouth slightly agape in horror. Chat Blance mirrored her actions, destructive energy flickering boldly at the edges of his clawed finger tips. His hands were thrown out as he sashayed towards her, his mind calculating his next plan. Did Ladybug honestly not come with any back-up? Chat Blanc internally fumed at the fact. This wasn't going to be any fun, he was so looking forward to spilling some blood! 

‘Chat Noir?... Is that really you?!'

Dirt caked the cheeks on his Lady's face, tears forming at the edges of her piercing bluebell eyes. Fuck it, why the hell was she crying? How dare she look so pitiful, the strands of her midnight black hair wetting, her lip quivering, her whole body language the epitome of shaking? Chat Bkanc’s malevolent smirk changed into a vile snarl.

‘Yes, it is my lady. Now give me your miraculous!’ 

Ladybug took an unstable step back, her eyes widening. 

'Chat I know you don't mean that . . . this isn't you! What has Hawkmoth done to you?!’ 

Chat narrowed his eyes into slits, his destructive energy maximising in blind rage. He glanced at Ladybug, his hands shaking in fury. 

'How DARE you!’ Chat Blanc yelled out, taking them both by surprise at his outburst. Chat breathed deeply. Ladybug flinched as Chat stared at her, locking eyes, not dropping eye contact for a single second. Ladybug stood still while Chat Blanc advanced forward until he was a mere one metre away from her. He lowered his voice. 

'How dare you,’ he whispered with more menace. 

**_Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea_ **

Chat Blanc pointed a sharp claw into Ladybug’s face. 

‘You are the reason I am like this,’ Chat Blanc stated in an even tone. ‘You are the reason why Hawkmoth made me like this.’

Chat Blanc bared his teeth.

‘And you are the one I will destroy!’

Chat Blanc lunged at Ladybug, only for a yoyo to latch onto him from behind. The vision of Ladybug vanished, as he gritted his teeth. He slashed the yo-yo bouding his leg with a considerable force, and watched in fascination as it crumbled into dust. Chat Blanc whipped around, meeting the faces of a shocked Rena Rouge and an equally scared Ladybug, who was looking at her now empty hands in panic.

‘So ...’ Chat Blanc began , rage erupting from his mouth. ‘You think it's goddamn funny to watch me fail over and over again, right?!’ Chat Blanc stepped closer to Rena Rouge and Ladybug, who were around 10 metres away. Chat Blanc screamed. ‘I'm just goddamn toy you can fuck around with whenever the hell you want to, aren't I?!’

Ladybug started to run towards Chat. 'Chat, you know it's not like that!' Ladybug's voice broke. ‘Please, just tell me where the akuma is!’ she cried, desperation evident in her voice. Rena Rouge grabbed Ladybug's arm pulling her away as Chat threw back his head. A hollow laugh wracked fear into bodies of Ladybug and Rena, making them freeze in their tracks. Chat smirked, playfulness dripping in his tone. ‘Good Luck with that M'lady! You know I can't tell you that!’

**_There’s nobody getting close to me_ **

'Blanc, it doesn't even matter if you can't tell us, as we already know where it is! Ladybug gave us a rundown of a future she saw, and the akuma is so obviously in your bell!’ 

A thud entered Chat Blanc's ears as he was met with a smiling Queen Bee, her venom ready to be administered. This did not daunt him however, because unlike Queen Bee, Chat had a plan.

Chat Blanc kicked at Queen Bee’s stomach, sending her flying while simultaneously landing a fist across Rena Rouge's face, making her fall. Her necklace began to beep at two minutes. Chat Blanc jumped elegantly back onto the railing wracking in silent laughter. 

**_They're gonna bow to the evil King_ **

‘Are you guys really that stupid? Do you think that my akuma, which I graciously accepted, would be hiding its sorry ass in my bell? Really?’

Chat Blanc paced along the railing, watching as Rena Rouge and Queen Bee stood up with great difficulty. Chat crossed his arms, noticing how their faces paled, yet they still gripped their weapons forcefully. Neither showed any signs of faltering as Chat Blanc cocked his head over to the side. ‘Good Luck with that I suppose.’

Chat Noir laid a questioning claw onto his chin, realisation dawning. ‘You guys were always pawns in Ladybug’s games after all. I'm not surprised that she led you to believe such a lie. But I digress,’ Chat’s hand began to glow. ‘Pawn's were made to be destroyed , hmm? So, why don't I just… kill you?’

**_Your nightmare's my dream_ **

‘I'm pretty sure that we're not chess pieces, Chat Blanc. And why are you so bent on killing us? I don't blame you for missing your cat nap, but sheesh dude.’ 

A cocky tone filled the air as a flash of green enveloped the heroes into a tight ball, and Carapace looked at Chat Blanc smugly.

The self-satisfaction wiped clean of his face as Chat destroyed the bubble with ease.

‘Carapace,’ Chat said, grinning in glee. Chat looked at Carapace, then began to twirl his tail in boredom. ‘Oh, I didn't miss out on my catnap. But I _am_ sure of winning. You know why?'

**_Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes_ **

‘Because if you want to get the akuma, you'll have to stab me in the heart!’

Chat Blanc giggled madly as he watched the heroes faces, fall, colour draining away. Priceless, absolutely priceless!

‘Meet me at the Eiffel Tower~!’

**_I never thought of myself as mean_ **

Chat Blanc dashed away at an inhuman speed, an unhinged, manic smile curling his lips. Who knew being a villain was this much fun ?

**_I always thought that I'd be the king_ **

The gaping expressions that his former teammates gave Chat Blanc a sense of joy he hadn't felt in years. Damn, it felt great! Though ... he did always think that he'd be fighting _alongside_ the heroes when they were eventually faced with Hawkmoth, not _against_ them. Chat Blanc felt sour as he neared the Eiffel Tower. 

**_And there's no in between!_ **

On the other hand, he never did know about his mother. 

**_‘Cause if I can't have that_ **

If Adrien had known about Emelie beforehand, then he would've helped, but in a non-violent way. Morals always stood in the way of Adrien Agreste. 

**_Then I will be the leader of the dark and the bad_ **

But Chat Blanc was the moral-free Advien Agreste, fueled by anger and revenge. He would do anything to bring his mother back, even if it meant that someone had to die. 

**_Now there's a devil on my shoulder where the angles used to be_ **

Chat Blanc's spirits lifted up as he saw a figure brandishing a staff. The silver linings of his mask stood out against the vibrant colour of the Eiffel Tower, as he leaned on one of the metal bars. Chat Blanc blinked at him as they made eye contact. 

**_And he's calling the King of Mean_ **

They shook hands.

‘Ready Chat Blanc?’

**_The King of Mean_ **

Chat Blanc grinned at Hawkmoth.

‘As I'll ever be.’

**_The King of Mean_ **

‘Chat Noir. Hawkmoth.’ 

Chat Blanc readied his baton as Hawkmoth straightened his staff, glaring at the 4 figures in front of them. 

It was time to fight.

***

The fight was long.Even though Hawkmoth and Chat were both experienced fighters, they were fighting 4 against 2, which was _admittedly_ annoying. Chat Blanc had long since been separated from his father. The damn bug had hidden herself, as she had to detransform . Despite this minor setback, Chat Blanc was hot on her trail.

**_Something's pulling me, it's so magnetic, my body is moving, unsure where I'm headed_ **

Suddenly he saw her.

Ladybug.

And her earrings were still beeping. This was easier than he thought! Chat pounced on the unaware Ladybug.

**_All of my senses have left me defenceless_ **

'Ladybug,’ Chat Blanc whispered, licking his lips in morbid anticipation as he realised how dese he was to retrieve what he wanted from the girl below him.

**_This darkness around me is promising vengeance_ **

‘Chat Noir, please, I'm begging you, don't do this!’ 

The alarm in Ladybug's voice made Chat Blanc pause, but only for a split second. Dammit, why was she so...

Ladybug reached down to grab her yo-yo, only to be met with a hand clawing her neck, and her yo-yo being thrown away, forgotten. 

**_The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive_ **

‘Now… be a good little bug as I just take these off, hmm?’

Chat Blanc tilted his head and hummed, moving his claws away from her neck while he reached towards her ears. 

**_The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive, there’s nothing to lose when your lonely and friendless_ **

Ladybug let out a defeated whimper as she stopped struggling under his grasp, seeming to give up. She looked at Chat, her eyes dead of all emotion. Chat blinked in surprise.

‘Huh,’ Chat muttered under his breath. ‘Guess breaking someone’s heart goes two ways…’

**_So my only interest is showing this princess_ **

Chat hardened his gaze as he began to pull carefully at the butterfly of Ladybug's right earning. Pink light glowed faintly at the edges of her costume as Chat Blanc felt a pang of joy. Triumph whizzed in his body. 

**_That I am the king and my reign will be endless!_ **

He was so close! Just one more ...

Without warning, an odd, heavy weight shook Chat Blanc to the core as he was thrown back, dropping the earring in the process. He rubbed his slightly throbbing head , and he sat up. And there, helping Ladybug up, (well Marinette) was a tall figure, yet she was still slightly smaller than himself. An intricate lilac mask was placed upon her frowning face, and her brunette hair was swept into a flowing plait. A long trench-like coat covered her lean body, and pearly white gloves decorated her hands. As her shiny boots glittered in the light of the sunset, Chat Blanc widened his eyes in terror.

**_I want what I deserve_ **

Chat Blanc stumbled up and ran before whoever that person was, could catch him. Where was his father?! No, no, no, no, NO!

**_I want to rule the world_ **

That _person_ , whoever the hell she was, had the miraculous. The butterfly miraculous! Chat raced across the Eiffel Tower, sensing fear in his foggy consciousness for the first time in hours. His father could be anywhere!

Chat couldn't do this without him! Pain shot through Chat’s chest as his heart constricted. This couldn't be happening!

**_Sit back and watch them learn, it's finally my turn_ **

Chat Blanc yelled out for his father. _‘Père_! _Père!_ Where are you?!’

How dare they steal his father away! How dare she, whoever the hell that person was, take his father's miraculous? He was so close to his happy ending, but they just had to take the opportunity away from him, when it was finally his turn, didn't they?! Was he not allowed to be happy for once? Once?

**_If they want a villain for a king_ **

Chat Blanc ran on one of the massive metal beams and then saw the person who he was looking for. Sitting dangerously close to the edge was his father, tied up in a rope. Chat Blanc let out a choked sob as he ran towards his father. 

‘Mon Dieu, _Père!'_

Chub Blanc untied the rope with a swift grace, and once they were a safe disance away from ledge, he flung his arms around his father in a tight embrace. How could they have left Gabriel up there, all alone?

‘Don't worry son, I'm still here…’

The sound of his father's broken voice made Chat cry harder. He was going to make that knock off pay, mark his words. 

**_I'm gonna be like one they’ve never seen_ **

Down below, Chat Blame saw a blue figure attacking three smaller figures, and Chat Blanc couldn't help but laugh. Mayura was smart, creating a sentimonster of herself to fight the rest of the team. Gabriel shared a small, contented smile with his son. 

‘You've seen her too, right?’

Chat gave a watery replica of a smile back at his father. They pulled apart, only to be met with Ladybug and Purple Girl, who pulled a _sword_ out of her staff. 

_What?_

Chat and Gabriel stepped forward. 

**_I’ll show them what it means_ **

‘So, I guess you found me out, Miss Bug,’ Gabriel sneered, glaring at the girl using his miraculous. Ladybug looked uneasy around Purple, but Purple shot a reassuring smile at Ladybug, indicating to at least trust each other. Ladybug smiled at a bit, then turned her attention to Gabriel. Ladybug sneered back, bitterness laced in her voice. 

'Indeed, Gabriel. I’m honestly surprised that I ever looked up to scum like you!’

Gabriel and Chat Blanc looked at each other, then back at the two heroines. They charged, the final fight starting. 

**_Now that I am that_ **

Fighting alongside his father without the latter having weapons was proving to be a feat, but being known as the father of a champion fencer did include its quirks, such as knowing how to fight. With a broomstick. Why there was a broom on the Eiffel Tower was a mystery, but Chat and Gabriel weren’t daunted by that fact. 

**_I’ll be the leader of the dark and the bad_ **

Until Chat Blanc saw his father gripping onto the railing, red liquid oozing out of his shoulder. Purple Girl inspected her sword, which was glistening with the same ruby red substance. Chat Blanc's blood froze as it truly sunk in that his father needed a hospital _now._ Ladybug had been chasing after Chat Blanc, dodging all the flying debris he had been sending her way, but she too slammed a hand over her mouth in gaping horror at the sight. But of course, she wasn't the one to make the first move. 

**_Now that there's a devil on my shoulder where the angels used to be_ **

Chat Blanc sprinted towards his father, his chest heaving in and out. His footsteps barely made any sound as he changed from one foot to another in an orderly quick fashion, desperate to reach his father on time. He had to reach him on time. Chat Blanc sighed heavily in relief as he landed next to his father, much to the surprise of Purple.

‘Oh my god father, what happened? Quick, we need an ambulance! Or anything, anything!’

Gabriel held his shoulder in agony, but managed to press a reassuring hand onto his son's shoulder, who was clinging on to him again. Gabriel chuckled.

‘I'm _fine_ Chat Blanc, I'm completely fine. This is the third time you’ve clung to me today, you know that right?’ 

Chat Blanc bit his lip. Gabriel hardened his gaze as determination crossed his face .

‘Now, we need to get the miraculous, right?’

**_And he's calling me the king of mean_ **

Chat Blanc tensed up, realisation dawning. The miraculous. The wish. Oh, how could he have forgotten? Chat Blanc slowly removed himself from Gabriel, and let out an animalistic cry, the tips of his white clad ears twitching, his bleached snowy hair glimmering in the light. Chat Blanc fangs bared in anticipation, and anger, pure anger, flashed across his eyes. 

Chat Blanc was _back_. 

‘I’ll fucking kill you bitch!' 

**_The King of Mean_ **

The next few moments happened in a blur. Chat Blare lunged at the lilac-covered ‘hero’, while she blocked him, calculating his every move. They engaged in hand to hand combat for a short while before switching up to fighting with their respected weapons. Grunts, shouts and clanging filled the air as the fighting grew more intense and desperate. Neither of them truly knew what their goal was at this point, but they both had their eyes on one objective.

 _Destroy_.

Chat Blanc stopped attacking for a few seconds, a feral grin spreading across his face. A low growl entered the cacophony of heavy breathing.

‘Let's make this more… interesting, shall we?’

Dark, crackling pulsing luminescent energy erupted from Chat’s glowing, deadly fingers and Purple gritted her teeth, her sword glimmering, reflecting the dangerous outlines of Chat’s face. Chat Blanc was not messing around and as Purple stiffened her body into a fighting stance she showed that she wasn’t messing around either. They charged at each other, rearing their deadly weapons ready to defeat the other at full force. Chat Blanc pulled his fist back. He was going to-

Everything stopped at Chat Blanc staggered back, blood pouring out from where his heart was. As a butterfly fluttered out of his body Adrien felt weak with faint as he gripped his chest in agony, falling to his knees. Blood, there was so much _blood..._

A cry could be heard as Adrien looked up just in time to see a tall figure stumble over the ledge. 

_His father was falling down the Eiffel Tower._

Adrien pulled himself up, pain staining him red just a slight inconvenience. Adrien jumped over the edge, desperate and hoping he could just grab onto anything, _anything,_ before he lost consciousness. The rushing air all around him stung Adrien's face as tears rolled down his cheek, unaware of his father’s desperate shouts of alarm and dismay. Adrien whispered to the deafening sound of wind. 

_‘I’m sorry father.’_

**_I want what I deserve!_ **

Everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry?


End file.
